


the sireen's call

by withintemptation



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, super dark all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withintemptation/pseuds/withintemptation
Summary: "And me I am her dagger, too numb to feel her pain." Lisa Armstrong, 50 sentences.





	the sireen's call

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by another 50 sentence fic i read from a different fandom, took some prompts from there.
> 
> yeah. these are as dark as you'd expect, considering the character they're about and her backstory and the content of the games in general.
> 
> some of these are kinda vague so feel free to shoot a question if you need a further explanation.
> 
> also, i listened to the sireen's call and dagger by slowdive on repeat while writing this.

01\. eye

You have your mother's eyes, Marty reminds her everyday, and maybe that's why she hides them away behind her bangs.

02\. pajamas

Lisa stops wearing her only nightgown after Marty tells her to stop being a dirty tease.

03\. oil

Her hair is getting greasier and she knows she should take a shower, but she can't stand to look at her naked body.

04\. king

Lisa has vague memories of a brighter time, when they would have little tea parties, and Daddy would call himself king and declare her the prettiest princess of them all (but then he relapsed and everything went back to the way it was)

05\. sparkle

For a while, Bernard does give her a spark of hope—but like all sparks, it inevitably fades. 

06\. fizz

Brad brought her a can of Coca-Cola from Rick's house once and laughed quietly at how fascinated she was by the sound it made when he opened it.

07\. tower

As a little girl, she used to stare out her window and pretend she was a fair maiden locked away in the highest tower of the castle, but that fantasy lost its appeal when nobody ever came to save her from the monster.

08\. music

It's just a silly song that was passed down from her mother to her brother, one he used to hum while brushing her hair, and she has no idea how the world would change when she sings it to Bernard.

09\. green

Lisa likes the vibrant green color of grass, the leaves in the trees, the flower stems—however, she doesn't like the green color of bile that covers every surface of her home.

10\. softly

Bernard tentatively cups her cheeks and that's when she closes the space between them to give him a kiss, one that leaves him beet red even though their lips barely touched.

11\. weapons

The kitchen knife clatters to the floor but Marty never rouses from his drunken slumber.

12\. trickle

The constant _drip, drip, drip_ from a leaky faucet is just a sound you have to get used to in the Armstrong household.

13\. sprint

The first time Lisa sneaks outside, she runs and runs until her chest burns and she can barely breathe and she prays that one day she'll have the courage to keep running until everything is far behind her.

14\. variety

Bernard surprises her with a bouquet of flowers, tulips in a multitude of colors, and he sheepishly explains that it's Valentine's Day—she's confused (why get something beautiful for someone like her), touched (she's _special_ to him), and saddened (she'll have to throw them away so Marty doesn't get suspicious.)

15\. maintain

She has to take off her necklace everytime Marty comes into her room because she refuses to let him tarnish the only clean thing she has in her possession.

16\. stranger

When she was younger, Brad would tell her stories about their kind and gentle mother—she found herself wishing that they could swap places because at least Brad got the chance to _know_ her.

17\. pitiful 

Lisa looks at her father, on the floor in a puddle of his own urine, and she doesn't think his struggle is funny—she thinks it's pathetic. 

18\. heights

Perched atop the tallest branch on a nearby tree, Lisa's gaze drifts down to the ground so far below her, and she idly wonders what would happen if she just let go (she'd almost certainly die, wouldn't she?)

19\. memories

If Marty was out cold in the morning and there was no chance he'd wake up, Brad would put old tapes in the VHS and they'd watch Mrs. Armstrong's home videos, the happy days Lisa never got to be a part of. 

20\. lonely

Lisa is used to being by herself, but she still misses Bernard when he can't come outside and see her.

21\. smashing

When Brad runs away, Marty doesn't care, he just spits on the filthy carpet and says that he's always been a worthless piece of shit anyways, but Lisa grabs a couple of empty bottles and goes outside to break them in a fit of anger—perhaps she's just jealous he had the guts to do it.

22\. schooling

Lisa didn't ever go to school, but Brad gave her a rudimentary education; reading to her from his school books and teaching her how to count.

23\. lightning 

Lisa hates storms—she can't differentiate the sound of thunder rumbling in the sky from Marty's furious footsteps.

24\. atonement

Lisa watches Marty kneel and murmur a sloppy Hail Mary and thinks privately to herself that a sensible God would never forgive him for his sins (but then again, God hasn't answered her prayers in years)

25\. haunted

Lisa has violet circles under her eyes because she can't ever sleep—she only sees spiders in her dreams, feels phantom hands ghosting over her skin, and hears filthy words being spat into her ear.

26\. mirror

Lisa looks at her reflection, feeling the urge to shatter the glass so she doesn't have to see the girl in front of her, but instead she just clenches her fist until tiny pinpricks of blood seep out of her palm.

27\. hungry

She searches the kitchen for anything to eat and eventually settles on a rotting banana, grimacing as she chews and swallows (beggars can't be choosers)

28\. sympathy

Bernard approaches her with a nasty red bruise on his face and Lisa knows better than to ask questions.

29\. illness

Marty comes down with the flu and he's so sick that he can barely get up from the couch—it's the most peaceful two weeks Lisa has ever had.

30\. butterflies

Bernard holds her hand and there's suddenly a pleasant fluttery feeling in her stomach that she doesn't quite know how to describe.

31\. vow

When Bernard finds out that she's never been to the lake, he promises to take her when they're older—he'll even show her how to swim.

32\. special occasion

Lisa doesn't like her birthday because it's the same day her mother died (and it's all her fault)

33\. missing

There are no pictures of Lisa in the house, no evidence that she exists at all, and it wouldn't really matter if she disappeared (would it?)

34\. nauseous

Lisa tells Bernard the truth about what goes on in her house and he looks so sick that she thinks he's going to vomit.

35\. growth

On Lisa's thirteenth birthday, Marty gives her an old tube of red lipstick and instructs her to put it on everyday.

36\. curious

Lisa grabs the orange pill bottle from the Marty's cabinet because she wants to know what it'll do to her if she swallows each and every one, but she can't get the cap unscrewed.

37\. cold

Bernard gives her his jacket one freezing night and it's too big for Lisa's skinny frame but she appreciates it all the same—she's never worn anything with long sleeves before.

38\. connection 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this _Master Armstrong_ Bernard keeps gushing about is actually her brother.

39\. for what it's worth

Lisa thinks she does love Bernard, as much as she's capable of loving anyone.

40\. grasp

Marty puts his hands on her shoulders and there's no point in trying to wriggle free because he'll always grip tighter.

41\. plot

It's a perfect idea, Lisa thinks to herself in a frenzy, he won't want me if my pretty face isn't so pretty anymore. 

42\. selfless

When she asks Bernard to get anything sharp from his dad's garage, he hesitates but he still does it—it's then that she realizes Bernard will do _anything_ for her.

43\. apathetic

She eases him into it, observes as he saws off the paw of a stray cat, and he looks shaken but Lisa feels indifferent—it's just a cat, what's the big deal?

44\. wicked

Maybe it's cruel of her to take advantage of Bernard's love, maybe the way she's using her words against him (aren't you a good boy, Berny, don't you love me) is despicable, but she just wants a way _OUT._

45\. mutilate

The pain that Lisa feels is excruciating, but she laughs through it, tears and blood streaming down her freshly cut face and Bernard wants to help but he has no idea how—it doesn't matter, it's too late.

46\. christened

She gives him the name "Buzzo" and convinces him that it's way cooler than Berny anyways.

47\. futile

When Marty comes into her room, she expects him to be repulsed by the sight of her damaged face—but he doesn't even notice, or maybe he's too drunk to care, because he takes and takes and takes and it was all for nothing and it's not _FAIR._

48\. slipping

She sees him everywhere in the corners of her mind, his eyes are always watching, his hands are all over her, and she can't escape.

49\. empty

When her mother turns around, voice distorted and face disfigured like Marty's, Lisa finally understands that he really has taken away everything—she has nothing left.

50\. picturesque

It's a warm, cloudless day when Lisa finally gives up.


End file.
